


Talks of Dawn

by EmeraldIbis



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldIbis/pseuds/EmeraldIbis





	Talks of Dawn

It was that week again and Yona huddled in her blanket as the dragons slept scattered across the clearing. There would be a few more days before blood started to flow, but.... The girl hugged her torso tighter, every time she walked she felt it between her legs. Every time Hak looked over at her the girl would shiver and turn away. For the past two days the dragons had distracted her, teasing her playfully when she spaced out. Yona responded in kind. Giggling as she smiled up at their happy faces. Sinha simply brushed his shoulder against hers, giving her a look.

The princess avoided his gaze, and conveniently pretended her bodyguard didn't exist. 

The glaive swung in swift powerful motions and Hak guided the blade in a complex series of dances. Wet grass underneath his feet reflected on the moonlight, accenting the shadows of his features. Yona shivered, she'd come to practice her bow. Something that had started as a means to become stronger and now kept her grounded. 

Hak swung again, his large outer robe slipping off his shoulders as he switched the long weapon to his right hand and paused to catch his breath.  
Her mind ran away from her, the gentle, warm feeling of his tongue on her hand as he licked the honey. Trailing his way down to her inner wrist to lap a few drops from where they had slipped down. Yona had cried out, body burning in need. Why was he teasing her so? She gasped and jerked back from her hiding spot in the bush, covering her mouth even as she knew it was far too late.  
"Hime?" Hak fixed his shirt, "Hime, I know you're there."  
Yona gently pressed her hand down to smooth her skirt and stepped out from behind the tree. "Hak..I-"  
She paused, not sure what to say. Her bodyguard beat her to it. "I knew you were here." His voice was soft and face completely relaxed. If she hadn't known him Yona might have thought he was calm. But she did know him. 

His eyes bore down at her intensely. The blue eyes common in the Wind Tribe narrowed down at her with the same force of a dragon. Forcing herself to look him in the eye Yona mumbled out, "I-I was going to practice but..." She gestured towards him and turned around, intending to make her way back to camp.  
Barely even making a step a hand tugged her arm and pulled her around to face him. "Why are you avoiding me?" Hak sounded confused, even a little hurt. Yona couldn't meet his gaze, closing her eyes as she felt the heat spread between her legs again. Every month, it was the same thing, yet this time... The princess squeezed her eyes clothes, right now she could barely look at him. She moved to head back to camp again. "Yona." 

The tone he took made her freeze. "I'm sorry," Yona's head snapped up, incredulous. Why was he apologizing?" "It was a mistake, I'm sorry if it scared you." Yona blinked in surprise, fully holding his gaze.  
"No, Hak, that wasn't..." She trailed off and Hak kept speaking. 

“I should have..”He looked away from her, “not. Done that.” 

Tears came unbidden to her eyes, pouring down her face. Hak gasped, eyes widened as he reached for her but she flinched away. So he regretted it? She had yelled at him, was that why he thought he needed to regret it? 

“Yona..” He reached for her again, pressing forward when she flinched away. “Yona I-“ 

The warmth of his hands pressed against her shoulders and she stubbornly looked down. The thick red bangs covered her eyes. “Hak,” She refused to look him in the eye. Yona felt her stomach flutter and unconsciously she breathed him in. Cotton, sweat and herbs. Without thinking she leaned forward, he smelled familiar, like home. “This week…is not good. Give me a few days and I can talk with a clear mind.” 

“Are you sick?” His hand moved to her forehead sending another wave of his scent to her, “You do feel a little warm.” 

“No Hak,” She grabbed his hand moving it to cup her cheek. “I’m not sick, but…” Turning her head slightly she gently brushed her lips against the inside of his wrist. She felt him freeze and Yona looked up from under her lashes. “Give me a few days, Hak.” 

Her belly tightened, heat shooting straight down to her core. Yona let go of his hand, resisting the urge to use it to pull him closer. 

 

By dawn the camp had risen and Yona walked a few paces behind Senha, Yun, and Jeno. They avoided main roads, so traveling often meant walking spaced out to avoid knocking each other off the path. Especially in the dragon’s cases. Holding her pack she glanced over her shoulder to see Hak smacking Kija over the head. Kija growled something at the Thunder Beast but simply rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You feeling well, Yona?” 

Yona jumped, flinching away from Jeaha. A blush spread across her face. “Y-yea I’m alright.” His green hair swished like a tail behind him as the dragon felt her forehead. 

“A little clammy..” 

The princess hissed, “I’m not sick, just.. bad week.” 

The green dragon leaned closer and spoke quietly. “Is it the blood week?” Yona flinched.

“No,”She was surprised he talked of it so openly, but then again. Yona looked at him. He didn’t seem the type to skirt around issues like that. To her surprise the dragon hummed under his breath, as if something had clicked in his mind. 

“Is it the week before?” His sly smile made her growl at him, “I’ll take that as a yes.” Jeaha looked back, “Is that why you’ve been ignoring the poor Thunder Beast?” 

On reflex Yona looked back, only to find Hak staring at her intently. At the softness her and Jeaha were talking he probably couldn’t hear them. Quickly Yona turned back around to hide the flush spreading across her face. “Y-yes..” 

“Well so long as you take care of it yourself it shouldn’t effect you too much.” 

Yona looked up at him in confusion before it dawned on her what he was saying. Traveling with an all men crowd had broadened her knowledge base far more than she’d ever thought possible. 

“I haven’t.” 

Jeaha spit out the water he was drinking. Coughing hard he hit his chest a couple of times. Jeno and Yun glanced back but Jeaha shrugged. The two of them returned to their conversation and after a moment he leaned in again. 

“What do you mean, ‘you haven’t’?” 

Yona was getting a little irritated, “Exactly what it sounded like.” She glared at him, “And how do you know so much about it anyway?” 

A sly smile spread across his face. “The women talk when I’m with them. They fully explained it one evening.”

The princess wrinkled her nose, “That’s more information than I needed.” More than once in her journey Yona had looked to the sky and wished her mother was still alive. Maybe she would have learned more about being a woman than what her handmaidens whispered about.

“I don’t want to talk to Hak until it’s over.” 

Jeaha shrugged, “Thats your-“ His head snapped in her direction, “What do you mean? What happened?” 

A flush spread across her face, and the green dragon snickered. “So Hak finally made a move. I’m guessing you freaked out.” 

Yona shot him a glare which only made his smile widen. 

Hak pov. 

What the hell were they talking about? Kija rubbed the sore bruise on his head as Hak glared at Jeaha’s back. The exposed skin on Yona’s neck had turned red. At first he had been worried about sunburns until the redness faded and the princess had glared at the dragon. 

Hak’s grip tightened to white knuckles on his glaive. The green dragon’s smirk made his blood boil. Then when it turned into a laugh he had to restrain himself against hitting him from behind. 

Yona’s hair flared in the sun, flicking about like embers. His gaze narrowed on the princess and her wild hair. Memories flooded through his mind with the force of a dam breaking. Watery eyes looking up at him, the normal light purple turned dark and hooded… Her skin had been clammy and when she’d flinched away he’d felt something heavy slam against his chest. Did she not trust him? A blush covered his cheeks a moment. 

No, that hadn’t been it. When she’d taken his hand- Jeaha’s coughing made him look up. The boy had poured water down the wrong pipe by accident. Hak smirked, serves him right. Yona looked up at Jeaha in concern and the former general felt that dark weight hit him again. 

Unconsciously he rubbed his right wrist. The hand she’d taken and.. Heat rushed through his body. She’d returned the favor, his shock when Yona had swiped her tongue softly against his skin had frozen him speechless. 

What had she meant by a few days? His mind rolled the question over and over. Glancing at the bag on his shoulder he sighed. He needed a drink. 

 

Yona pov. 

Sunlight was starting to fade and the nights were growing colder. Hak called from the back, “Oi! Senha! Is there a good campsite around here?” 

Everyone paused as the blue dragon scanned the surrounding trees before motioning them to follow him. Without question the group veered off the path and within a couple minutes reached a small clearing. 

The camp slowly assembled itself, Yun dished out tasks as he chopped vegetable and herbs he had gathered along the way. Yona sat up, the white tent turned dingy and grey from the traveling and overuse. They’d need to wash it soon. Hitting the last peg into the ground with a rock she sat up. 

“Senha.” Ao chirped happily and he looked up, “Is their water nearby?” 

Again the blue dragon looked around and nodded, which meant it should be within walking distance. “A spring.” 

Relief washed over her, she hadn’t wanted to bathe in a river. “I’ll be back soon.” 

Glancing around to make sure everyone was occupied the princess dug a bar of soap from her bag and a change of undergarments. Jeaha looked over and gave her a knowing look. Blushing and ignoring him she hurried in the direction Senha had indicated before anyone else noticed what she was doing. 

Yona stepped over a large tree root a short distance from camp and wiped her brow. That had been lucky, she could hear Kija laughing and smiled. She had to be back before the sun went down, but the spring steamed in the cold air. 

 

Hugging her arms tightly to her body she dunked her head, coming up again to breath. Her legs tensed as one hand reached down. Gasping, Yona clutched onto a rock tightly. In her mind’s eye, Hak knelt, pouring the honey over her hands. Raising her wrist up he gently sucked on the pulse point. Digging her toes into the soft silted sand beneath her she tilted her head back, trembling as sparks burst behind her eyes. “Hak.” With shaking legs she leaned against the rock she’d been gripping just moments before. Now at least she could talk to him. Blushing and covering her face Yona groaned, she’d have a hard time looking him in the eye. 

“Yona?” 

The girl felt her blood run cold. She dove under the water for a moment. When she came back up only her head peaked out of the water. “Yes?” Yona screeched internally; How long had he been standing there?! 

Hak walked to the waters edge, “Did you call my name?” 

She dove under the water again, the flush creeping over her whole body, “N-no.” 

He frowned, “Alright..” 

“Hak?” He turned around to face her again, “Can you give me a moment to get changed an-“ 

Yun’s voice echoed, “Yona get back here! Hak too! The meal’s done.” 

With a sigh Hak turned away, “We will later.”

(If this is liked I will consider adding more beyond a lemon I had originally planned. This is my first time writing for an anime and I am interesting in doing more.)


End file.
